The Game
How to Play The number of assigned roles generally depends on the number of players. The values given below are the accepted number of werewolves/healers/etc for a village of 35. Basic Information You are a villager, living quite comfortably in an ordinary village... until, suddenly, someone is murdered in the night—and, worse, eaten. The culprit: a werewolf. Werewolves, as you know, are regular villagers during the day; the wolf could be anyone. Each night the werewolf eats one more villager and, in response, each day the villagers volunteer one of their own to be killed in an effort to weed out the werewolf. Most of the time, their guess is wrong, but you never know... Among the villagers are also Seers, able to discern whether a given villager is only human or really the werewolf. Their powers are limited, however, and they can only do this for one villager per in-character "day" (or round). There is a Healer, capable of saving one victim per in-character night; their power is also limited. Lastly, there is a Ranger, who may choose to kill another (randomized) villager, independent of the village-wide lynching, in order to better the village's chances of successfully bringing down the werewolf. The werewolf, whose true identity is secret from the rest of the players, is chosen by the Scrying Pool of Fate (also known as random.org), and consumes one player each night. Before this, though, the villagers are given the chance to potentially kill the werewolf: each player may vote once per round, posting their choice in this thread. Feel free to chat in the thread, but please don't overdo it, and make sure you put who you vote for in bold. Also, since you can't vote for more than one player, only put one name in bold. Feel free to attempt to persuade others to vote for the same player as you, as well as not to vote for you. You MAY change your vote, as long as it is before voting closes; the host will announce this, so you needn't try to guess when that will be. Just make sure, should you choose to change your vote, to put your new choice in bold, and to make it clear you're changing your vote, as well as who you're changing your vote from. Those who have been eaten by the werewolf or lynched by the villagers are still allowed to participate, express their opinions, try to persuade other villagers to their point of view, roleplay (as ghosts), and vote; however they cannot be voted for, as their innocence has been proven by their death. The game ends when the werewolf is caught, when the werewolf eats all of the villagers, or when the villagers kill everyone. The next host will be chosen by the number of points earned at the end of the season (i.e. the "winner," although the winner is not always the player with the most points), unless the werewolf wins, in which case he or she gets to be the next host. In the event of a draw, the players with equal points get to choose between themselves who the next host will be. If the winners are unable to reach a civil agreement, the host of the current season will choose the host of the next season. Rules for the Werewolf The werewolf will be chosen by the Scrying Pool of Fate, so please do not request to be the werewolf, or, for that matter, any other role. Now, the werewolf behaves precisely like all the other villagers: (apparently) terrified of being eaten, voting for who they (want people to think they) think is the werewolf, and denying their guilt. There is one difference, however; every night, they kill and eat someone of their choice. To eat someone, simply PM the host at any point between rounds with whomever you think looks rather tasty and of whom you'd rather fancy having a bite (or two, or six). Of course, you can't tell anyone that you're the wolf, but feel free to turn the villagers against each other while you sit back and admire your vile plan. Muahahaha! To avoid confusing the host with your PM, put the name of your next snack in bold. FOR THIS SEASON there are TWO werewolves. They are introduced to each other via PM and are permitted to communicate (and plot) via PM. They may also vote for each other if they want, though that is not recommended (unless, of course, it's all part of their master plan to throw suspicion off one or both of them). Neither one is allowed to reveal who the other werewolf is. If a werewolf is killed, he or she is still allowed to vote. If a wolf does not PM the host within one week of the most recent round, the host will choose who is eaten via random.org. If a wolf knows they will not be on Magistream for a few days, then said wolf must PM the host stating they will not be on for said amount of time. If the wolf is not sure exactly when they will be back, then the wolf must state in said PM that they are not sure of the exact date they will be back, but it will be between day X and day Y. In this case, one wolf is allowed to choose snacks for the absent wolf, so long as they both should agree to it (and alert the host as to such; otherwise, random.org will be used). Rules for the Seer The Seer will also be chosen by the Scrying Pool of Fate—but, unlike the werewolf, they are not permitted to eat anyone (being one of the "good guys"). At any point between rounds, they must PM the host with the name of a player, which they may choose. The host will then respond, truthfully, if this tiny (yes, tiny) villager is in fact a monstrous and hungry werewolf... or not. Watch out, though; Seers can still be eaten and/or lynched by the villagers just as easily as anyone else! Seers may not tell anyone or otherwise imply that they are a Seer; they must rely on their own powers of persuasion to let people know who is innocent or guilty. Implying that you are the Seer includes—but is not limited to—such statements as, "Hey everyone, you should vote for name here, because I know for a fact that s/he is the werewolf, 'cause host here told me so in a PM." Roleplay suggestive of being one of the Seers is also not permitted, although oracle-type characters are permitted (but are not always a Seer). Also, no player may claim to be a Seer in an effort to convince the village not to lynch them and thereby avoid the proverbial hangman's noose. After the Seer is dead, they may still vote, but can no longer use their powers. Again, to avoid confusions, put the name of the person you want to investigate in bold. FOR THIS SEASON there are TWO Seers, but they don't know each other. Rules for the Healer The Healer will also be chosen by Scrying Pool of Fate—but, unlike the werewolf or the Seers, they will have only 3 uses, or "charges," of their power, so if you are the Healer do choose wisely! At any point between rounds, during the round of your choosing (you are neither required nor recommended to use their power every round), you may PM the host stating that you wish to use one "charge" of their power; in this round, one of the two werewolf victims will be chosen, at random, to survive and therefore continue to play. But be careful—the Healer can still be killed just as easily by the lynch mob or eaten by the werewolf as any other villager! Just like the Seers, the Healer cannot imply that they are the Healer. Such implications include, but are not limited to, statements such as, "There are too few villagers left; I name will have to use my power tonight." Roleplay suggestive of of being the Healer is also not permitted, although ordinary healer/doctor-type characters are permitted (they should just not be assumed to be the Healer). Also, no player may claim to be the Healer to try to stay alive. After the Healer is dead, they may still vote, just like any other villager—but can no longer use their powers, no matter how many charges are left. FOR THIS ROUND there is ONE Healer. Rules for the Ranger The Ranger will also be chosen by the Scrying Pool of Fate, and like the Healer will only have 3 "charges" of their power. At any point between or during the round of your choosing (again, you are neither required nor recommended to use your power every round), you may PM the host stating that you wish to use one "charge" of your power. In this round, one villager will be chosen, at random, to die. This could be any villager, including a werewolf, a Seer, the Healer, or even the Ranger themselves, so choose to use your power with caution! And, of course, the Ranger can be killed just as easily by the lynch mob or eaten by a werewolf as any other villager. Like the Seers and the Healer, the Ranger cannot imply that they are the Ranger. Such implications include, but are not limited to, statements such as, "There are too few villagers left; I name will have to use my power tonight." Roleplaying suggestive of being the Ranger is also not permitted, although ordinary hunter/trapper-type characters are permitted (they should just not be assumed to be the Ranger). Also, no player may claim to be the Ranger to try to stay alive. If the Ranger is dead, they may still vote, just like any other villager, but can no longer use their powers, no matter how many charges are left. FOR THIS SEASON there is ONE Ranger. Inactivity If you have not logged in for 5 days you will be killed (and not by the werewolf or by voting). If the inactive player is the werewolf and there's only one the game ends and the next host is chosen. Special Draw Rule In the case of a draw, no one is killed by the players, but the werewolf still gets to eat someone. Rules for General Posting There's always a lot of posting going on in the Werewolf Game, but some of it is directly related to the role playing going on, and some is off topic. By convention, all the of the Out of Character (OOC) chat is separated out from the In Character (IC) stuff by double parentheses around the whole text, which makes it easier for everybody who is -- or isn't -- in the role play to sort through what they're most interested in keeping up with. Players can use both within a single post, as well, such as: ((Out of Character chat)) In Character role play ((Out of Character chat)). Point System Voting for a werewolf (tallied per round)—2 points Surviving an in-character day/round (tallied per round)—2 points Surviving a round that results in a draw—1 point Identifying a werewolf (Seer)—2 points Protecting a villager (Healer)—1 point Killing a werewolf (Ranger)—1 point Eating Seer (Werewolf)—2 points Eating Healer (Werewolf)—2 points Eating Ranger (Werewolf)—2 points Not being voted for in an entire in-character day/round—2 points Surviving the season—3 points